A Little Bit of Everything
by Haunt of twilight
Summary: the world isn't as black and white as everyone wants it to be. Join harry as he fights for the ones he loves. With a special appearance from Two Founder and several spieces. will have slash.
1. Accidents will Happen

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter much to my regret. But I love to play with them.

"Hey, Sally, what yah making today?"

A rather hyper light brown haired young man asked as he bounced into the potions lab. The dark haired man at the bubbling cauldron merely raised a winged brow as he challenged.

"Who was dumb enough to give you a Pepper up, Godric?"

With a grin the over exuberant man said

"I do believe it was a prank. We all know I'm not supposed to have it, Sally."

With a sigh the potions' master walked over to his cupboard and removed a brown potion bottle and gave it to Godric before returning to his potion.

"Don't call me that insuffible name. I've told you that several times the next time will be problematic for you."

Swigging the potion down like a professional trouble maker would Godric slowly calmed and returned.

"Thanks for the potion, Sal, now what are you making today?"

Sighing again Salazar accepted the empty vial and answered tiredly.

"That would be another experiment. Today I'm trying to create a strong mind numbing potion for Seers."

"My that's rather nice of you Sal."

Godric said with a grin.

"Would this be because of Rowena's constant pains she gets?"

Salazar nodded and opened his mouth to say something when the door flew open and admitted a rather flustered young boy that looked to be a Slytherin.

"Sorry I'm late Professor Slytherin, I got lost."

Salazar only nodded and turned to Godric said.

"If you will excuse me, Godric, I have a detention to se…"

Looking back to the boy his brow furrowed slightly.

"What happened to the Hufflepuff boy that was to accompany you?"

Looking around as if to find the answer in the nearly empty room. The boy finally answered

"I thought Rodney was already here, being a Hufflepuff, he's normally early."

Looking to his long time friend Godric quickly tried to calm the temper he knew was dangerously close to the surface. Heading to the door he suggested

"I'll go look for the boy, prob….."

Godric never got to finish since at that very moment an over worried young boy flew into the room knocking the surprised man over, where he fell into Salazar, who fell into the cauldron, as well as several dangerous (when mixed) ingredient, which knocked over the table, (see the domino effect?) where the two proud men fell gracelessly to the floor amidst the mess as the cauldron spilled the unfinished and tainted potion onto the Teachers…


	2. The News

Disclaimer Don't own yatta

There was an annoying tapping sound slowly entering the sleeping mind of a young man as he struggled to wake in a ratty bed on private drive number 4. With a tired groan the emerald eyes looked blurredly around the room. Sitting up Harry shoved his glasses on after grabbing them from the bed side table. Finally the tapping registered as an owl at the window. Staggering over (I'd love to be able to still be half asleep when I wake up but I've adjusted so I'm ready to do anything when I open my eyes Sigh  ) He shoved open the pane only to be rudely greeted by the damp morning air. Standing back to let the tired bird in, he quickly closed the window blocking the cool mist. The owl flew twice around the room before settling down on the edge of Harry tiny bed and extending it's leg. Walking over Harry relieved it of its burden and pointed to Hedwig's empty cage. As the owl flew over and drank from the bowl Harry opened up the roll of parchment.

Harry,

Since your school has been let out early and will be opening late, I've been given the honor of collecting you from your Aunt's home….for good. We will be going to a different place then HQ. Hermione will be there so will a few friends. I will be there by sundown, have everything packed and ready to go Hedwig is already there just get her cage. I will see you soon.

Love,

Snuffles

P.S. Read the profit this morning? Front page can't miss it!

Dark brows drew together as our emerald eyed hero picked up the rolled up profit. Carefully unrolling the bundle it was quickly dropped as the headlines caught Harry's eyes. A large smile spread across his face as he stared down at the cover once more.

_Sirius Orion Black Cleared of All Charges _

_News arrived early this morning from the new Minister of Magic himself. All charges against Sirius Black are dropped. Mr. Black was accused of murdering thirteen muggles and one wizard just days after the deaths of Lily and James Potter. Black was thought to be the secret keeper since he was best mate to Mr. Potter. Everyone was who knew they were going into hiding knew that Black was the secret keeper, Well the Mister had proof that not only was Mr. Sirius Black innocent, but he wasn't even the Secret Keeper; it was only a front so they could use the less thought of friend Peter Pettigrew the very man that was awarded an Order of Merlin for his death against Black. What other evidence there was to prove his innocent is unknown, but we here at the Profit feel this is more than enough. The Ministry shall pay Mr. Black for wrongful imprisonment and shall award his custody of his Godson our very own Boy-who- Lived Harry Potter. If Black is ever in need of service the ministry is also obligated to help. _

_I wish them both the best of luck._

_Rita Skeeter_

The Story was also accompanied with a large picture of Sirius signing a piece of paper and shaking the hand of the Minister of Magic Arthur Weasley. Looking toward the clock on his night stand Harry quickly stood form the sagging bed. If he went now he'd have just enough time for a shower before Sirius got there. Throwing open the lid to his school trunk, he quickly went about packing everything he owned and leaving the oversized clothes in the broken down wardrobe. Just as he slammed the lid shut Harry glanced at the clock and with a soft gasp took off for the shower.

A/N I know I have gotten a few reviews for my other stories, well this one may move faster. But do not fear I haven't forgotten them. Just give me time and the next chapter for The New Ways should be up soon. Meet Team Chaos could take a bit longer.


End file.
